Wasn't enough
by bosco5649faith
Summary: What Faith thoughts may be in an upcoming episode. SPOILERS ARE PRESENT.


Spoilers: Yes! SEASON 6 UP COMING EPISODE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW.  
  
POV: Faith's- what her thought may be about current situation.  
  
Song:Kasey Chambers - Falling into You  
  
The closer I got the faster I went creating a rhythmic pattern of haunting echoing sounds as my feet slapped against the marble stair cases bringing back the sounds of what seemed like endless gunshots that ripped through the ER of Angel of Mercy hospital only a few hours earlier nearly taking and may possibly still take the life of my partner. Hitting the last set of stairs before the roof my anger rises clouding my mind creating only the need avenge him.  
  
In less then twenty steps into the room I see him, I see her. I never thought I could hate anyone more then her, but right now I'm almost grateful she's still around. To be honest Donald Mann probably would of gotten away, gotten away with the murder of Mikey, the murder of police officers, the attempted murder of his mother and others and worst of all taking his life from me. I won't let it happen just like Bosco won't let it happen if he could be here right now.  
  
My hand grips the cool metal of his gun that's resting in the palm of my hand. Watching as he slowly walked around the side of the pool completely unaware of my presence. The setting sun reflects off the handcuffs that are around his wrists. One of the glares shines into my eyes for only a second as I look to the left and notice Cruz slowly backing away as Mann walks up to her, she actually thinks that arresting him was going to be enough. The one time she wants to go by the law is the one I don't even want her to.  
  
My attention is brought back to Donald Mann when I hear him speak, the son of bitch thinks he's going to get away with this. He's in perfect view, I have a clear shot, but I take a second to allow this moment to soak in; to look a monster who has stolen so much life in such a short period of time. Everything in front of me disappears into a fog of anger. Raising Bosco's gun my breathing quickens but remains calm and stable. The last thing I remember was the first real conversation I ever had with Bosco, "Its easy, just squeeze.".  
  
"This won't be over until all three…."  
  
Six, that's how many. Four, for the amount of bullets he put in Bosco, one for his brother, and one for his mother. As for me just walking to the edge of the pool and seeing his body slowly sinking to the bottom was enough.  
  
Glancing over my shoulder I take notice of her slack jawed expression. Its not the first time I've seen it, like that time in the junk yard on that raid where she thought I was going to clock her with another bullet again. I don't say anything because there's nothing to be said. I know what I did, I know how I did it and I know why I did it.  
  
"Alright we have to fix this fast."  
  
Staring at the once clear water, that's now turning a deep shade of red. The dimming light of the sun that is setting behind me is glistening off the water and my thoughts go back to Bosco he's been in surgery for close to three hours now and I wonder if he's alive or not. Its not that I don't believe he won't make it, it's the idea of him not making that kills me. Everyone thinks he's strong, but that's only because they don't know Bosco like I do. I know he's not superman, I've seen his weaknesses, I even held his weakness once. The doctor told me that there's a good chance he may not get through the surgery alive, and if he did make it through he would more then likely succumb to his injuries. It didn't take long for the pool to become coated in his blood, and it wasn't much longer after that did he hit the bottom of the pool.  
  
The sound of splashing of the water when Cruz pulled herself out the pool snapped me back to reality. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She pulled out a knife from her jacket throwing it in the pool next to his body.  
  
"Cruz, what are you doing?"  
  
"He came after me with a knife, so you shot him."  
  
I laugh on the inside, she wants to play her cover up game. "No, I shot him because he killed my partner."  
She looks at me as if I'm completely nuts. "What are you talking about Yokas, Bosco's not dead!"  
  
I let out a sigh and turn to walk away staring back down at his lifeless body. Mann, he doesn't even have the right to own that name. "He took a bullet to the head Cruz."  
  
"He's gonna make it. Now repeat after me, 'You shot him because he came after me with a knife.' Say it!"  
  
I slowly walk back over to her watching as she rummages through her bag. "Just stay out of this."  
  
"Listen to me, you will go to prison for this. Do you understand, you shot a prisoner in custody."  
  
"What I did wasn't enough."  
  
She looks me for a second and I could of sworn I saw tears in her eyes, but it may just be from the pool water. "He saved your life Faith! I saw him take you down not giving anything else a second thought. I'm pretty damn sure he'll do it again. It's your turn to save him Faith, be there for him. You know he wouldn't let me there for him, so let me help you save him."  
  
For the first time ever I understand her, I know what she means. Slowly I nod my head in agreement and listen to what she has to say and go along with it. Not for me or for her but for Bosco.  
  
Walking in his room countless hours later, with only the sounds of the ventilator forcing air into his lungs, I'm exhausted. I'm so physically and mentally worn that I find myself barely capable of making it to the chair beside his bed. Only shifting my gaze up to him, I can barely even recognize him because his whole torso is covered in bandages that have small patches of blood on it where his surgical incisions lay. His head and face is wrapped so that only a small piece of his cheek visible and his pale lips which are lightly laying against a tube that is giving him life. My eyes travel down his arm to his hand as my memory takes me back to that lounge when I lightly brushed my finger tips along his wrist to his still hand, that's when I knew something was horribly wrong. Reaching up I repeat that same gesture with my eye's clouding over with tears. Blinking once, those tears fell down my cheeks as I laid my head against the bed next to his still hand.  
  
I've been crushed like paper  
I've been washed like rain  
I've been scared of sleeping  
In case I wake up the same  
I've been broken and battered  
I've been lost in my home  
I've been cryin' a river  
I've been cold as a stone  
  
But falling into you  
It carries me far enough away  
And everything you do  
It lightens up my darkness side of day  
I just hope that the wind  
Doesn't blow you away  
  
I've been left unattended  
I've been thrown like a ball  
I've been rolled with the punches  
And I didn't feel a thing at all  
I've been crossed by the wires  
I've been blinded by the light  
I've been burnt by the fire  
I've been kept out of sight  
  
But falling into you  
It carries me far enough away  
And everything you do  
It lightens up my darkness side of day  
I just hope that the wind  
Doesn't blow you away  
  
I just hope that the wind  
Doesn't blow you away  
  
Song: Kasey Chambers-Falling into you


End file.
